


Sexe, genre et orientation

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [28]
Category: Alpha Flight
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Genderfuck, Other, incompatible orientation, relationship fumble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter transformé en ’Wanda’ espérait que ça ne changerait rien à sa vie amoureuse. Pourquoi Aurora ne l’aurait plus aimé/e ? et si elle ne l’aimait plus pourquoi son frère ne pourrait-il pas... hum. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexe, genre et orientation

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sexe, genre et orientation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Alpha Flight (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** « Wanda »/Aurora, Jean-Paul/Walter  
>  **Genre :**...justement c'est toute la question  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ‘11) ;  
> « maladresse / accumulation » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** genderfuck, subvertit la notion de femslash  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** AlphaFlight (1st series) #45-46  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Coincé sans le corps de Snowbird, Walter accumule bourde sur bourde. D’abord il s’est jeté sur sa belle Aurora en pensant que ça ne changerait rien, qu’elle l’aimerait toujours au-delà des apparences et qu’il pourrait ainsi assouvir ce fantasme des filles ensemble. Aurora, si libérée qu’elle soit, l’a envoyé paître : si, le physique, la taille et la façon de s’en servir comptent, et être traitée comme un jouet ? très peu pour elle.

Ensuite il s’est tourné vers Jean-Paul, pensant refaire en symétrique la relation qui lui échappait. …pour se voir éconduire selon exactement les mêmes raisons !


End file.
